


Bad Dreams

by amaltheasshole



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: It's implied they fucked but like heavily implied, M/M, OH YEAH GUESS WHO ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS IN MY NOTES AND ALMOST CRIES BECAUSE IT WAS 12am, This is.......gay, Violence, noah has eczema but it's not that big a thing, this boy - Freeform, whom the fucketh is writing toaster fanfiction, why is violence against toasters a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheasshole/pseuds/amaltheasshole
Summary: The Observer likes to taunt Kevin in his dreams.





	Bad Dreams

Kevin opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room. Except it wasn't the room he was in when he fell asleep. It was completely black. 'Oh no, oh no no no no.' He thought, mouthing the words slightly.

This had been happening quite often, night after night, except he really wished it hadn't been this night. Mostly because when he fell asleep, Noah was asleep on his chest.

He looked around for some sign of the usual thing to show up, the parasite that used his body to do cruel things. He thought he saw something in front of him, and stared slightly, holding his breath.

He was snapped away from it with a hard pull on his hair, forcing his head to an uncomfortable angle to look up at the attacker. The Observer, aka the asshole who used his body. He groaned at the pain.

"Hey, buddy!" They said very morbidly cheerful. "You two had some fun, huh?" He asked teasingly like some fifth grader.

Kevin felt his hand flush and groaned. "Let go." He demanded, grabbing onto their wrist, tightening his grip to try and get the message across. They smiled even wider and pulled again, harder this time. Kevin hissed, gripping onto their arm even tighter, his nails starting to dig into their skin, if that's even what it really could be called.

"How's the scar healing, huh?" They asked. They were referring to the wound made in Kevin's arm so that the Observer could make his way into his mind. Of course it hadn't healed, it was still scabbed over and a dark, almost black color. Kevin made a face at them, while they simply tilted their head. "Y'know, you really shouldn't be fooling around with the victim."

"Fuck you, he's not a victim to me." Kevin growled. They knew this information very well, but they seemed to love ignoring it.

"Then we'll just have to make you realize that that's all he is." They said.

Kevin was about to say something, but he was cut off but his hair being pulling downwards and his head hit the floor with a loud slamming noise. He groaned in pain and went to feel the back of his head and sit up, but was forced back down.

"I wonder how much I can make you scream in pain." They said. Kevin opened his eyes again to see them smiling down at him. "I'd love to see what it'd be like for Noah to wake up to you with a broken nose, huh?"

Kevin blocked out the words as his vision started blurring, and his ears filled with static white noise.

He reopened his eyes and was staring at the patterned ceiling in Noah's house. He felt his nose start to leak blood and the back of his head felt painful. He held his hand up to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding until he could find a tissue. He grabbed his glasses from on the floor next to him and put them on so he might actually be able to see. He looked down and felt the warmth on his bare chest and saw Noah sleeping quite peacefully across his chest. He sighed happily, smiling slightly.

He reached for the tissues from a tissue box on the nightstand behind his head, next to the couch they were sleeping on. He removed his hand, which led to the blood start to pour a bit more, but quickly stopped it using the tissue.

He looked up and his eyes started following the patterns on the ceiling around before he felt Noah shift slightly and heard him groan a little. He chuckled to himself and ran a hand through Noah's hair, trying to focus on anything but the nightmare he had. Noah nudged his head into Kevin's hand, making him giggle slightly. Noah never really like people touching his hair, mostly due to insecurity about his eczema. But Kevin just found him cute either way.

Noah started to stir awake, and opened his eyes, looking quite tired. Kevin removed his hand from in his hand and settled it on the middle of his back. He looked up at Kevin and smiled. "Hey." He greeted, his words slurring slightly, his voice a bit deeper from just waking up. "Nose bleed?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow while tilting his head in the direction of the tissues slightly.

"Yeah." Kevin said, looking down slightly. "I'm fine, though."

"What happened this time?" Noah asked, propping himself up on his elbows, lifting himself from Kevin's chest.

"Fucker hit the back of my head." He tried to describe the best he could without worrying Noah too much. Noah was easily angered though, so it didn't do much.

"God, can't wait to get my hands on that fucker." Noah said, rubbing the corner of his eye. "Hope they regret the shit they do someday."

"I doubt it." Kevin sighed, looking out the window down the hall. There wasn't much to see, with it being quite early, it was still really dark outside. "They don't seem like the very forgiving type." He said, sitting up a bit more to toss his tissue onto the nightstand.

"Of course not." Noah smiled, drifting his gaze to the same window. "Not much to see, huh?"

"I can see you." Kevin tried. Noah laughed, snorting slightly. Kevin flushed.

"That was terrible." Noah said. "But honestly kind of cute." He admit. Kevin chuckled, ruffling his hand into Noah's hair. "No!" He said, elongating the word, moving his hands up to stop Kevin. They both laughed, and Kevin retracted his hand from Noah's hair.

"You're adorable." Kevin whispered, leaning down to kiss Noah's forehead. Noah flushed and laughed a bit.

They talked about some random things until they both fell asleep again together, which would probably mess with their sleep schedule, all things considered. But it didn't really matter. Kevin just wanted to try and ignore the thing that happened while he slept the last time. After all, they can only attack once a night, but it still made him slightly scared to sleep. Noah helped him out, of course.


End file.
